Through Her Eyes
by FloweredEnchantment
Summary: Harry and Ginny through a mother's eyes. OneShot


Molly Weasley stood in front of the sink, washing that days dishes. A slight breeze came through the open window in front of her. The weather outside was sunny, and it seemed to reflect her mood. Things were getting easier. It had been more than half a year since Voldemort had been defeated, and things were still hard, but getting easier every day. Hermione and Ron had gone to Australia to get her parents back, and were do home any day now.

Mrs. Weasley was putting up another dish when she heard a laugh come from out the window. She looked through the open window. Two people were sitting beside the lake. Mrs. Weasley knew who they were instantly. Harry and Ginny. Their hands were clasped, and Ginny had her head leaning against his shoulder.

They looked wonderful together. So happy. Mrs. Weasley couldn't imagine someone better for Ginny than Harry. He was practically a son to her. And so sweet. She'd always felt so guilty, letting him go off to those muggles every year. But now he was staying with them. Mrs. Weasley had refused to let him go live at that dreadful Grimmauld Place, even though he has insisted he didn't want to bother.

And Harry was good for Ginny. Mrs. Weasley had been worried for her after the war. Ginny had always been so close to Fred. For days afterward Mrs. Weasley had barely heard her speak. But then it was like she accepted it. Of course, Mrs. Weasley wasn't oblivious to the time she was spending with Harry. But she was alright with it.

And why wouldn't she be? They were happy, and that had been hard to find through the mourning. But they did. And she wasn't going to be one to stop it. She didn't know one person who would want to.

The pair was standing up now. Mrs. Weasley could see why. It suddenly looked as if it was going to rain. Harry and Ginny were walking towards the Burrow, when all of a sudden Harry did something that stopped Mrs. Weasley's heart. He bent down on one knee. _Oh my! _She though, pressing a hand to her heart.

Mrs. Weasley bent forward, eyes wide. He couldn't be doing what she though he was! Could he? They were young, but… _That _was what Harry had talked to Arthur about. When he had taken her husband aside. Mrs. Weasley had questioned him about it, but the man would not say anything. Mrs. Weasley had tried for two days before finally just giving up.

Then Mrs. Weasley's thoughts were confirmed. She saw the glint of a ring. A very beautiful ring by the look of it. She could see Ginny start to cry, and Harry was saying something, she couldn't hear what.

And the Ginny nodded. She was nodding vigorously, and had sank down to where Harry was. She was smiling, and slipped on the ring. They were kissing, and Mrs. Weasley looked away. She felt as if she was intruding. This was a moment just between them, the newly engaged couple. She wiped away a tear that had found it's way down her cheek.

This news could not be better. Even though the two were so young, this seemed right. Harry and Ginny. The two people fit together, like a puzzle. Now, the puzzle was almost complete. Just a few more pieces.

Mrs. Weasley went back to her dishes, trying to think of what she would say when they decided to tell the family. Surprised of course, that was given. Happy. Loving. These things would be easy.

Mrs. Weasley heard the rain start, and looked back out the window. Harry and Ginny were still outside, obviously not caring about the downpour around them.

She stuck her head out the window. "You two!" she called out, "It's pouring out there! Come in before you get sick!" The two teenagers looked over at her, then stood up. They were both grinning form ear to ear, and Mrs. Weasley desperately hoped they would choose to tell her soon. She didn't know how long she could keep from bursting out and telling them she knew.

Though the way Ginny was running up to the house, Mrs. Weasley was doubtful of having to wait too long.

**A/N: This little idea has been swirling around in my head for much to long, and so I just HAD to right it down before I popped. I hope you like it. I wrote it really late, and now I feel guilty because I have school tomorrow and everything. I MAY continue it. I'm not really sure, still a little hesitant. If I do, it will be in a few days. I just started the new semester at school, and everything is loopy. As always: remember to review! Oh yeah, thanks to my friend for showing me the music video that inspired this. Love you all!!!! **


End file.
